Perlas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Viñetas varias sobre distintos libros. La Casa de los Espíritus- Isabel Allende; Aquasilva- Anselm Audley Femslash en la 3 R
1. Amor enfermo

Perlas

Viñeta 1: Amor enfermo

(La Casa de los Espíritus- Isabel Allende)

Cuando Amanda pasaba por su lado vestida con un delantal azul y zapatillas de goma, Jaime creía sentir en sus oídos el tintineo de sus collares y pulseras de gitana.

Sabía que no era más que intento inconsciente de volver a verla como cuando eran jóvenes, y todavía no tenían el alma y el destino marcados a fuego. A los veinte años, un abanico de posibilidades deslumbrantes se les hubiera abierto a los dos, aunque ella ya tuviera el alma muy vieja, mutilada por sus ideas existencialistas y marcada por esa promesa que aún no sabía que tendría que cumplir al pie de la letra, y él ya hubiera sucumbido a ese racional fanatismo idealista, a ese profundo sentido del deber y la honestidad, y a esa sentimental entrega a cualquier otro ser vivo que serían su ruina. Por ese entonces, ya ambos sentían la intuición de su destino, pero no los había separado eso, sino el amor que ambos sentían por Nicolás, que fue más fuerte que el que se habían tenido entre ellos.

Veinte años después, y cuando los dos tenían un pie al otro lado del abismo, la vida había tenido el descaro de volver a encontrarlos.

Para Amanda, Jaime era el centro de la manía, un pilar al que aferrarse para evitar ahogarse en el mar de la adicción.

Para Jaime, Amanda era el pasado, un dolor infinito, una amante tumultuosa a la que no se creía capaz de complacer.

El amor que hubiera sido perfecto en su pasado, en su presente solo podía ser enfermo.

Amanda volvió a pasar por al lado de Jaime y le apretó levemente una muñeca. Él sonrió. Lo hacia sentirse acompañado, y le hubiera gustado amarla.

Pero miró a su alrededor y recordó que los médicos estaban en huelga, el país en crisis y el hospital en quiebra. Él vivía para sus enfermos, les dedicaba dieciocho horas diarias y, cuando dormía, tenía pesadillas con todos los que no podría salvar, con todo lo que no podría hacer ni aunque se multiplicara por mil. No tenía fuerzas, tiempo ni interés para nada más.

Aunque aún se hubiera podido hacer algo por él, salvar vidas era más importante que salvar el amor agonizante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los amo a los dos por separado (Jaime es mi personaje favorito), y más aún juntos. Pero me da pena que el destino haya decidido juntarlos… _demasiado tarde._

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Requiem de un amor que pudo ser y no fue

Réquiem por un amor que pudo ser y no fue

Él la apretó con más fuerza, haciendo ínfima la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ya que la espalda de ella estaba apoyada contra una pared.

- Podrías haber sido mi Emperatriz- Le dijo rozando su nariz, mientras se deleitaba viendo que a ella, siempre tan compuesta, le temblaban los labios debido a la escasa distancia entre sus bocas.- ¡pero tenías que perseguir el maldito ideal republicano de tu padre!

Ella cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, incapaz de verlo a la cara.

- Te podría haber amado como a nadie- Contraatacó, con voz suave pero trémula.- ¡pero tenías que recurrir al asqueroso Dominio en busca de tu despreciable absolutismo!

Él la miró fijo a los ojos por un instante, mientras ella respiraba ruidosamente, agitada por el arrebato de pasión. Y entonces la besó.

Fue un beso feroz, violento, robado, mientras ella se agitaba como una posesa bajo sus manos y su boca, y él continuaba impertérrito.

Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sentiste?

Palatina le clavó una mirada de hielo. No deseaba responder, pero pese a todo lo que ella pudiera decir, él era un líder natural, y su autoridad era irresistible.

Dudó unos segundos sobre si debía decirle la verdad, para luego decidir que era inútil mentir: aunque no utilizara sus poderes mágicos, leía en ella tan bien como en un libro abierto. Cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a los labios.

- Lo de siempre. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que me besaste. Y algo más. _Fuego_. Violento, ardiente, apasionado, como quieras verlo. Pero fuego. Y eso no está bien.

Él escudriñó en los ojos verdes por un segundo antes de decir.

- El fuego purifica.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos. Él por fin la había soltado. Los ojos de él eran de hielo. Los de ella estaban vidriosos, pero era a causa de las lágrimas.

- Si. Pero también destruye, ultraja, _asesina._ Y va en contra de tu naturaleza. Deberías ser _agua_. Está tanto en tu sangre como en la mía.

Él se volteo. Ella intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero él la retiró.

- El agua pura corre en forma de magia por tus venas, Orosius. Thetis te ha dado el poder del cual te ves imbuido…

- ¡No!- Ella soltó un respingo. La respuesta de él había sido muy vehemente, quizás demasiado.- Fue Ranthas, no esa ídolo falsa a la que tu adoras.- Cerró los ojos. Había en su rostro un dolor incomprensible, y una comprensión final de tinte apocalíptico. Suspiró.- Ahora entiendo porque nunca podrías ser mi esposa.

Ella también se volteó. Ahora estaban espalda con espalda.

- Porque soy tu prima. Porque no creo en tu dios. Porque debes casarte con una exiliada. Porque no comparto tus ideales. Porque sería tener un enemigo durmiendo en tu propio lecho. _Porque desprecio al líder y amo solo al hombre. _Y porque yo no lo permitiría.

Orosius se volteó para tomarla por la cintura y besarla en el cuello. Ella gimió.

- No- Respondió, mientras le acariciaba los labios con los dedos- _Porque te amo tanto que me haces vacilar. Y ese es un lujo que un Emperador no puede darse._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hay mucho más que decir. Esos dos nacieron para estar juntos.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. Perturbaciones

Perturbaciones

Férula nunca había podido acostumbrarse a los temblores. Se había sobrepuesto, por amor a Clara, a muchas cosas que nunca creyó que pudiera tolerar, pero eso era algo que la descontrolaba, la sacaba de quicio, le alteraba los nervios. Había en los terremotos, o incluso en los temblores mínimos, algo de incertidumbre, de poner en riesgo aquello que amaba, aquello que era lo único por lo que vivía. Nunca lo hubiera confesado, porque no lo entendía, y de haberlo entendido, no lo hubiera aceptado, porque no creía en _esas cosas_, pero sentía en lo más profundo que los temblores serían su _ruina._

Lo único que lograba confortarla durante un temblor, era el calor de Clara. Si no hubiera sentido ese terror desde niña, incluso podría haber pensado que era una reacción involuntaria de su mente para impulsarla a buscar el cuerpo de su cuñada. Clara, clarísima, clarividente, irradiaba luz aún cuando dormía. Férula se excusaba a si misma diciendo que era a causa de eso que no podía dormir en toda la noche. Le gustaba acurrucarse a su lado en el velero del agua mansa de la seda azul, como a Clara le gustaba llamar a su cama. (Aunque Férula prefería no pensar en eso, porque le recordaba que su hermano había ambientado el cuarto especialmente así para su cuñada, y prefería olvidar la existencia de Esteban cuando dormía con Clara.) Le gustaba estrechar el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, y recordar los tiempos gloriosos en los que su hermano no había comenzado aún a sospechar, y podía bañar a Clara. 

A Férula le hubiera gustado quitarle la ropa prenda por prenda y comprobar con sus propias manos si la femineidad de Clara era tan maravillosamente exuberante como la presentía cuando espiaba a los esposos por el ojo de la cerradura. Pero los temblores removían un presagio funesto en su alma, y no podía ni atreverse a tocar a Clara más de la cuenta cuando estaba _perturbada._

--

Otra historia que estoy publicando… por el simple placer de publicar.

¿Comentarios? (Si, aún tengo la vana ilusión de que alguien me esté leyendo)

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
